


Say No to Society

by Chamina



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omegaverse, Sexual Tension, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamina/pseuds/Chamina
Summary: Asuka Ryo was a leading researcher for his company and being an unmarked omega didn't hurt his chances at all. Follow along as Ryo faces mysteries unlocked, lack of control and a crybaby alpha as a partner in this story of climbing the ladder in a torturous and sometimes wonderful world.





	1. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introvert meet Extrovert

If someone told him today would have him test his nerves of steel, Ryo would have laughed and he didn't do that often. It started as the norm; he woke up in his sparse but clean apartment and got ready for his day; not much going through his mind as he thought about what he needed to do for his day to get started. He brushed his teeth and then jumped in the shower; a quick and meticulous rundown of what he needed to get done with today; his mind breaking up the project that he had to finish before the quarter end. His hands ran over his body and he felt the tinglings of the exfoliation caused by his body scrubber; the scrubber went towards his neck and he scrubbed at it in frustration, making sure to lather it afterward to avoid irritation from later in the day. 

Getting out, he toweled himself and then spoke to his phone; his voice echoing in the fogged bathroom; "Siri; time for work destination." The smooth robotic voice rang clear. "Good Morning Ryo; it will be 26 minutes for you to get to work today with no current delays."

He nodded as he continued toweling himself dry; the stark white towel coming to his head to create a fluffy effect on the wet strands. After completing that he made sure to place the towel on the door to air dry for tonight's shower. Walking into his room the first thing he grabbed from the black dresser was his collar. Making sure to also grab the lotion to moisturize the area and then with both hands he adjusted it to cover a majority of his neck; he preferred it to be white, most being sold as a dark brown or black color. If he was going to have to deal with society standards that he couldn't change he was damn well going to do it his way then. It still felt weird, but he knew not to dwell on the past; you can't get ahead if you're looking behind you. 

He dug through the dresser; grabbing the rest of his clothes and beginning to assemble his work clothes for the day; mostly grays and whites. The only true color to his ensemble being his pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes. After he slipped on his socks, he closed the door to his bedroom and went to grab a protein breakfast bar in his kitchen which lead to the entrance. Grabbing his suitcase and then placing the breakfast bar into the side pocket, he checked himself once more in the walkway mirror that was on the adjacent wall to the doorway. He paid attention to his neck and then the rest of his body, making sure nothing was out of place; patting his back pocket he felt his phone and nodded to himself. He was ready for his day. 

Stepping out from his apartment he made his way downstairs and out to the street; headed towards the garage where his vehicle was located at the time. He made his commute to work with no issue as his phone assistant informed him; getting to work 15 minutes early and leisurely making his way to his office. There were few things that made him happy, but the fact he can walk into **his** office and close the door was one of the highlights. He can tune everyone out, he didn't have to have awkward conversations with coworkers that tried to be work 'buddies'. He could be by himself; something which he felt comfortable and perfectly happy with. Like his apartment, his office space was sparsely decorated with small plants here and there that didn't need constant care, a few photos of him and his father at archeological sites, and a few where he was alone. His mother had passed before he was able to recognize her and his father rarely spoke of the woman; instead, he focused on his career. The Asuka household wasn't exactly the warmest at times and more so perfection and being studious was more important than winning trophies and going to social events. It sort of created Ryo with the extremely introverted aspect of his character. 

Electric blue eyes glanced across his desk, noticing the manila folder with his name written clearly. Flipping it open, he noticed the clear instructions to report to the conference room along with some de-briefing notes on the remainder of the current project and that he would be shadowed by some medical intern students. He scanned through the document searching for more information, but unfortunately, it was written by Gabriel, his Research superior. Ryo held back a grumble, dealing with the man was frustrating, flaunting his ego and alpha mindset everywhere. The type of alpha that Ryo hated more than anything. Gabriel was in the general sense kind, but his extremely extrovert personality coupled with his overbearing confidence grated on Ryo's nerves at times when they did work together. Ryo was the silent type to observe and draw conclusions that would always have something to back it up with further theories. Gabriel was the opposite; he preferred throwing his theories out first and then drawing conclusions from the research. He preferred observing afterward. Which technically wasn't always bad, though it would sometimes throw Ryo off when the striking blonde would come bursting in his office on a hunch, demand he write down anything he stated and then leave in the same fashion with a holler to send notes later. 

Ryo could only sigh as his time in the office was short-lived; gathering his laptop and the manila folder he headed out of his office, walking towards the Conference Room it was scheduled for and hoped he got there early enough to set up before anyone else came along. His steps were quiet and if any coworkers saw him in the work halls they usually knew he wouldn't respond with more than a nod of his head. They were used to it though, Ryo was quiet but he was never intentionally rude, especially during the past 5 years he had been working here at Archeological Advances. He usually was in his own world; lips fluttering with notes going through his mind and being the analytical person, he usually thought about each approach and situation before he was placed into it.  His mind rounded them off, most likely the Medical interns were students from the surrounding universities and maybe some foreign exchange trickled in similar to last time. Though he had never had one or more shadow him; usually they shadowed the tenured members of the organization, the older ones having much more knowledge and a wealth of experience both on and off the field. He himself had gone on quite a few, mainly with his father, though he was more of a helping hand and his father never allowed him to do anything himself during those rare trips. The only hands-on experience he had obtained was when he used the last year of university to study abroad; he remembered it vividly, his father had actually smiled and congratulated him. It was on the day of his graduation that the older Asuka actually provided Ryo a gift that was not for practicality, it was a faded but cherished good luck pendant that he had received as a gift from a village deep within the mountains of Peru. He remembered reading his fathers notes on them; a completely untouched civilization that had caught his father by surprise when he had stepped into one of their advanced traps. He had read how they seemed to have completely up and disappeared after giving his father the pendant since days later when his father tried tracing his steps back they were nowhere to be found. Mesmerizing and completely captivated, his father had chosen to stay in Peru for an extended period of time, sending updates to him through his guardian Jenny. 

Making it to the room he glanced around, eyeing a spot near the back where he could observe and hopefully not have to sit close to Gabriel for the meeting. He began setting up but failed to hear the door slide open; he was caught off guard with a timid voice; making him jolt and strain to keep the glare from his inquiring gaze towards the noise. Standing at the door was a tall and dark-haired male; what looked to be a manila folder gripped tightly in his hands had Ryo sizing the gentleman up; observing him. He had an off-black button up that was rushed tucked into his dark tan khakis and his shoes looked to be black name brand sneakers. His sun warmed face was pointed and his eyes glowed a smoldering gold, though what caught Ryo off guard was the man's nervous smile, he could clearly see a fang snagging a lip and that was an all too known sign of what exactly the other was.

 _'But why is he so timid...?'_ Ryo cleared his throat, throwing in his calm voice to ease the other's nervousness, "Hello... Is there something you-" he was cut off as the taller male came fully into the room, he seemed even taller in Ryo's eyes, though again he surprised the lithe blonde; "I think I'm lost but I can't be late, is this Conference Room B"?

Ryo had to blink, seeing the large male's eyes actually look to be watering; was he going to truly cry? Ryo resisted the sigh lodged in his throat; welp his morning was not starting out on his top ten list for great days; "This is Conference Room B, are you one of the medical interns?" He got an excited nod and then a second later noticed him sitting beside him chest hunched over and turning to grab the school bag from his shoulder. 

Ryo tensed, he was not expecting this at all; wasn't medical students the usual, reserved, quiet and usually stressed looking and especially in a  place of business. He held himself in check; knowing to say anything tactless would possibly make the situation more awkward.  The tall male glanced over after he seemed to put all he needed into place; holding a large hand out he smiled down at Ryo, his other hand scratching the back of his head "Ah, sorry about that! I almost overslept today and then when I got to the train station I had to grab a meat bun, it smelled amazing! Ah, I'm forgetting myself, I'm Akira! Fudo Akira." The paler male nearly blanched; eyes staring hard at the hand outstretched for him to take. Bringing his hand up he glanced up at the other, his face still showing as calm and collected "Asuka, Ryo." He very nearly was thrown into Akira's lap as the other pulled him close, intense gold staring back at frazzled blue; "Asuka... Asuka... the Professor?" Damn his father. "Wait you aren't that old looking though...unless you know a good face cleanser." He ended the intense stare with a laugh and leaned back. At the comment, Ryo actually felt warmth course through his body like a lightning strike. That wasn't usual at all. He leaned back himself, situating in his chair and trying to sit as far as he could without the other noticing.

He took a deep breath and relaxed his tensed form slowly; letting each muscle relax after counting to 5. He was used to extrovert people, especially the ones that liked to burst peoples privacy bubbles, but this was the first time he had felt a tingling heat symptom pop up in his body. It had come unexpected and he knew his heats were usually reserved; making sure to take the needed medication to calm down his bodies natural tendencies. There was no way it was due to this ...male, just because he had fangs, he could have been a beta for all the other knew. Probably just the touch of such a heated hand came as a surprise to the introduction. No, best to keep to himself, he didn't need the distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story in over 6+ years!!! And of course, I had to do a dang omega fic of these two... I mean I got drawn into the anime a year after it originally aired, I just had to join in on the fun! Plus, it gives me excitement to eventually turn this into a comic. Look out for weekly updates!!! Anyone wanna beta cause I know it's full of grammatical errors...


	2. Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focus can be so fickle

There was no way in hell he was going to actually let the other into his office. It was a confined space and having to smell the presence of his soap surrounding his workspace long after everyone had left? Hell to the no. Yes, Ryo took notice since the larger male choose to sit beside him during the meeting, lunch and when they had to all clamber into Gabriel's office for a briefing for the day. He had been slightly shocked when he was teamed up with the male and what it seemed like, his friend Miki Makimura who also seemed to be an alpha. Of course.

Ryo was brought back to the present as Akira knocked gingerly on the door; his voice coming across as gruff but concerned, "Professor Asuka?  We were wondering if you'd like us to come in..?" He sort of left the question hanging and Ryo could feel the presence shifting awkwardly on the other side of the doorway. Shaking his fluffy blonde locks, he straightened, "Ah.. it is a bit.. cramped, we shall resume the research notes in one of the meeting rooms, just give me a minute please."

Akira on the other side of the door nodded then spoke up "Ok! We'll be in the one closest to your office then!" The medical intern turned to his peer and friend, her face giving him a confused feeling, he mutely shrugged his shoulders and spoke quietly, "Uh, he wants us to go to the meeting room to do the research practice with him." 

Miki only blinked, bringing her hand up to hide the smirk as she saw her childhood friend glance again at the doorway. "I think you probably unsettled Professor Asuka." The shocked expression nearly made her laugh out loud as Akira sputtered beside her "Ah?! Wa-what? I didn't mean to? Wait, you really think I did?" As smart as the other seemed, he was really bad at social cues or maybe just ignored them.

Miki tapped her chin in thought as she saw the other glance back again at the closed office door then down at himself, confusion on his face as he continued speaking to her; babbling on and asking. She spoke up, her smirk going away as she snapped her fingers in front of the other "Ah, what if your overbearing pheromones went off again?" This caused the other to stutter to a stop right in front of the meeting room; his eyes blew wide and immediately he began sniffing; "But... I'm not smelling myself... plus I mean.. I don't think I felt an omega... Wait are you thinking he's an- "He was cut off with an abrupt clearing of someone's throat; turning hesitantly he looked down to notice Professor Asuka glancing at the door. The shorter male seemed tense and his mouth was in a grim line when he spoke his voice seemed cold; "I may be an omega." He said the word with disgust, "But I am still your superior and teacher at this time and I expect respect when we are working together at this time." Akira felt a cold shudder down his spine as he glanced at Asuka's blue eyes "I hope there will be no issues." With that, he pressed past and opened the doorway. 

Akira glanced at the professor; he nearly felt his soul leaving his body and tears beginning to well in his eyes. ' _He totally hates me now!!!!_ ' His inner voice screeched and he wanted to apologize, but how the other seemed about the topic it seemed if he didn't want to be kicked from the internship he would keep his mouth shut about it. He already seemed to piss off his mentor and that was not a great way to start. He felt Miki pat him on the back but then she left him to go inside, slowly he followed, making sure to sit near her instead of the professor who seemed to make sure his items occupied the two seats beside him. He let out a silent sigh as Professor Asuka began speaking robotically of the expectations he had and the work they'd be doing. It was going to be a long first day for sure.

****************************************************************************************

Akira grumbled as Miki joked with him as they were walking to the train station. "He was literally glaring daggers at you!" She let out another loud laugh, holding her side and wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. The dark-haired alpha grumbled again, his hands digging deeper into his pockets as he scuffed his sneakers against the pavement "Jeez, you don't have to remind me Miki-chan..."

He was feeling slightly dejected, after the awkward conversation the professor wouldn't speak to him, only conveying his discomfort with glances or as Miki summarised 'glares' in his general direction; if he asked a question he was met with cold politeness.  He didn't mean to offend, knowing it was a sore topic for a few omegas that he knew, but he wasn't showing dislike or trying to make the other feel that he wasn't good or anything. He felt a burn in his stomach thinking about it again, so the professor was an omega...

He let out a frustrated sigh and threw his head back, fiery determination in his eyes as he pumped his fists, "I'll be better tomorrow!" He only felt a little better when he heard Miki snort beside him before hearing her also mutter idiot at him. 

****************************************************************************************

Ryo wanted to be swallowed up into his comforter; thick, heavy and so calming as his mind rattled off everything that had happened for the day. Not only did he react before he thought, but he also became weary of the new intern that he had to deal with for the next 8 straight weeks. At least he got certain breaks in the midst of those weeks since the students still needed to attend other classes; particularly labs that could not be completed at the internship location.  An alpha that didn't act exactly normal, but also his body was reacting in some sort of way to him and he could not and would not have that. Ryo pouted, pulling the comforter from over his face and glaring up at his ceiling; ' _What happened to no distraction? You've been fine, you probably just are reacting to a new person... that's all. That's all!_ ' He closed his eyes and exhaled loudly through his nose. "He looked like a kicked puppy..." He spoke out loud to himself, bringing the hand that Akira had held so firmly earlier up to inspect. Again, he felt a warm tingly feeling, but again he couldn't pinpoint it as an indicator for his heat. Letting out a snort, he turned aggressively and pulled the comforter up, nearly covering his head and angrily grumbled. Stupid Alphas.

By the next morning, he didn't want to get up; he had an uncomfortable ache in his back and he had to glare at his alarm after hitting snooze a few times. Rolling over, he ran a hand through his mused locks, slowly sitting up and glancing at the window he quietly spoke to himself again, "No distractions. Just focus today."

He did his typical morning routine, making sure to grab a coffee this morning though as he felt he needed the extra energy. Stepping into the office he headed straight to his door, only to be blocked by Akira's large body. Did he really have to run in front of him? The tall male smiled down, "Ah morning Professor Asuka." His hazel eyes glanced at the coffee in the pale hand then back to his blank face; Ryo choose to speak up at that moment "Hello Fudo... If you'll excuse me I need to get into my office.."

It seemed to snap Akira out of his staring as he nervously scratched the back of his neck, "Ah yes of course.. but um... I just wanted you to know I highly respect you.. and uh I'm sorry If I said or did anything to offend you." He had begun to fidget with his fingers and Ryo was trying so hard to focus on what the other was saying; though he could feel his face starting to warm. It was too early for this. He had to stop the other from his tirade "It's alright... I.. apologize for how I came off...  I'm not exactly a people person so... I sometimes lack tact in certain situations." 

Akira's eyes widened, his mouth hanging open in an 'o' form as he processed what the professor said. His mind immediately connected that he was forgiven, though before he reacted rashly, he stoically nodded and stepped out of the way. "Understandable! I apologize again, ah I'll be in the same meeting room from yesterday then! Miki's already there so we'll await your commands then." Turning before he tried placing his hand on the others shoulder he had to contain his joy until he got back to Miki. Walking down the corridor he smiled and greeted other coworkers as he passed, turning the handle to the meeting room, he let out a breath he had been holding as Miki glanced at him expectantly. "I think I'm in the clear again?" 

Miki clapped, though stopped as she noticed the door opening again; Ryo poked his head through the door, glancing at the two; "I'll need you both to come with me. We have to gather some documents from the storage room." He ducked out again, but they could see he was waiting on the other side of the door. Pumped up, Akira whipped around and stepped out, narrowly avoiding Ryo as the other stepped aside, Miki trotted out behind him, her smile easy on her face as she bid the professor a good morning.

Ryo nodded and lead them down the corridor and turned left down a  side hall, "So the documents we'll be obtaining today will have some notes from the main project we are currently working on. Some artifacts have been discovered in southern China and we need to go over some notes that the onsite archeologist provided the first time. We'll be updating those documents and adding them to the main project file." He glanced over his shoulder at the two medical students "It'll have to do with the medical equipment and healing techniques used for that culture." 

Akira spoke up; "Ah that'll be interesting!" He smiled again at the professor, though Ryo quickly whipped his head back looking towards their destination which made his smile sag a little, though he was happy that the other was even talking to him today. Compared to the other day, he'd prefer staying on the professors' good side. 

By mid-afternoon, he had to slap his hands over his eyes. Who'd have known there were such intensive and meticulous notes on just a few medical primitive tools?! He glanced over at Miki, though she seemed to be faring better than him, though she had one earphone in and was happily typing away, a determined look on her face. He snuck a glance over at Professor Asuka, seeing him focused on his laptop, typing away like it was an extension of himself. He was starting to rove with his eyes, taking in the furrowed lines along the blonde's forehead whenever the other would pause in his typing or the relaxed lines of his mouth when the tapping of the keys grew faster.  He was sitting adjacent to them, but since Akira was taller than the other he was easily able to see the tops of his hands at work.

Such soft looking hands...  it made him think back to their initial meeting. He remembered pulling the other in his excitement since his parents had talked of the company and Professor Asuka that had provided many important past medical and other archeological finds that helped the medical society for the present. Though he clearly remembered his mother speaking of him as an older colleague. Akira glanced again at Ryo's soft face; there was no way he was the same Professor Asuka, though he had done some extra digging the night before and found out Asuka Ryo was the only son of the esteemed archeologist that his parents were originally speaking of. It was purely for research reasons... not that he wanted to know more about Professor Asuka; the fact that he graduated at the top of his class and earlier than most people his age, the fact he was younger than most expected of a professor and he had accomplished all of this as... an omega. Nothing short of amazing is what Akira could call it. It didn't help that he looked slightly feminine; his soft blonde hair, smooth and clear face with long blond lashes that seemed to caress the top of his babyish cheeks. Akira could feel the power radiating off of him though; he was obviously confident in what he was doing, typing away without a glance at his own hands as he looked to be in his element. 

Ryo happened to glance up as he felt eyes on him. Though he wasn't expecting to glance at Akira, honey hazel eyes and a small goofy smile on his dazed face made the lithe blonde clear his throat, tilting his head as he began to feel uncomfortable. "Is there a problem Fudo? Or did you have a question?" His voice seemed to shake the other from his thoughts, a blush overcoming his face as he was caught staring at the other. "Ah! No! I was just uh... I'm just wondering when I- uh I mean we can head to lunch?"  

The blonde nodded resolutely, "Sure, you can both can head to lunch for now. Please make sure you save your work and upload what you have." He went back to typing up his notes and finishing up his portion of the project. He needed to speak with Gabriel on their next collaboration day as it was fast approaching. Hopefully, the other eccentric blonde had gotten more than a few stray lines of notes completed. He heard the two leaving and once the door shut firmly, he let out an exasperated sigh, hands coming to rest on his forehead as he breathed deep and counted to 5. He was focused, there were no distractions... though it was also midday and he still had about an hour left as the intern students had to return to their university to finish up any classes for the day. He breathed in again but caught the soap scent that Akira had. Closing his eyes, he slammed his laptop shut and began to head to Gabriel's office; knowing he'd have to deal with some agitation either towards his coworker or the work this particular coworker completed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No words can express how horrible I was to post and then not return! I am not going to even say life got in the way, it was my own laziness and I just was having trouble writing a chapter. Also side question hopefully it isn't too confusing with the switching of pov? I hope I can make it distinctive...Well anyway, hope ya like it! I'm gonna really try to add another one tomorrow since I'm off Tuesday!


	3. Be a Teacher!

The meeting began on a light note; the head manager speaking on the situation and what the involved parties were to expect. It seemed in a way like an orientation; introducing the medical interns that were to follow around each team member for Project Aria. It was focused on the information they had received back from their field correspondents on a new set of fossils found of a race of homo erectus found not too far off the coast of China; primarily Eurasia though they seemed to be subspecies. Ryo was beyond fascinated with the project; one of the smallest, but most interesting with the data that had received lately. 

The only thing making it difficult was this current distraction; which he continued to repeat in his mind." _No distraction, No distraction. NO."_ Maybe if he continued repeating it his mind and body would eventually line up. It could possibly be the amount of Alphas in the room as well; Gabriel always displayed his pheromones, sometimes suffocating an entire room to get his points across. It did seem a little difficult when there was another confident alpha, this one being a medical intern as well; Makimura Miki. It looked like her and Fudo had a relationship; tad closer than just co-students. Ryo was busy typing away at his laptop with the information and instructions on how to go about the next phase that he didn't notice that Makimura and Fudo were glancing at him as though expecting a chain of command. 

Akira's deep voice shook him slightly from his concentration; "Ah, Asuka-san?" This caught the others attention, electric blue eyes blinking to process what the other was saying. Ryo was watching the other's mouth, not focusing on the sounds exiting. Fluctuation at the end of the sentence made him snap to attention, "Ah my apologies, I sometimes get wrapped up in my work and disengage. Could you go and take this file to Gabriel? I believe he sent a request for it earlier, but there were some notes I needed to clean up." He quickly grabbed hold of one of the manila folders and shoved it at Akira, eyes giving him a once over then drifting back towards his laptop. 

The intern cleared his throat and nodded, taking the document and scooting his chair out to complete the request, his mind replaying over what he had asked the young professor. He had been asking if they were going to do any notes collaborating with the other interns anytime soon since he and Miki seemed to be able to finish the notes that Asuka-san had been providing them. It definitely made him catch his breath when the other looked up unguarded; lips slightly open to let out a small sigh. Akira could only slap his face with the manila folder, he had to get it together. Noticing small things here and there was not helpful, but then the professor did seem to not give him exactly the cold should he had started out with. He nibbled on his bottom lip, worrying it between his incisors.

Stopping in front of Gabriel's office, he brought his hand up to knock, though the door opened quickly with a whoosh, startling him to nip his bottom lip. "Ah Fudo-kun! Sorry about that, is that the file I asked Ryo about?" Gabriel smiled a  toothy grin, his tanned hand coming to point at the file Akira had clasped in his fingers. The other nodded dumbly, tongue licking at the fresh wound on his lip. He silently handed the file over and turned away, headed back to the conference room that Asuka-san and Miki were currently residing. 

To be fair, when Akira entered the room, he wasn't exactly expecting to see Ryo bent over in front of him, slacks pulled tight and shoulders pushed up causing his shirt to bunch and reveal a...white collar. So it was completely not his fault when he stopped to lick his lip again and stare downward. Thank goodness he had his wits about him as he glanced up, though this caused him to get a side-eye glance of cold blue. He sputtered, hands coming up in a pleading manner, mouth flapping with apologies as he felt tears pricking the corner of his eyes, "I-I wasn't staring. I- I just- uh, well" He was cut off by Ryo's nonchalant voice, "Did Gabriel receive the document?" He was now standing and walking back towards his laptop an air of aloofness following him. Akira gulped loudly, hands coming back down to his sides, "Ah y-yea. He actually was opening the door when I was-" "Good." He was cut off again, he felt a blush creeping up his neck, hand coming to ruffle through his hair as he snuck glances at Miki, who was hiding behind her hand, though he saw a smirk. 

"Well, I have nothing else to provide you with today. It seems you two should be headed off for your afternoon classes, correct?" Ryo turnt to start packing up his items. "You both are coming along well with your research notes. Thank you for your continued hard work." As he gathered the last of his items, he made a small bow and left the room without a further glance back.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Miki couldn't hold it any longer, letting out a loud snort and cackle, her hands coming to her sides as she laid her head down at the table. "Akira-kun, your expressions are priceless!!!!" Her hands came up to wipe at the forest green eyes, brown bangs hanging over them as she shook her head back and forth, "You act like he's a damn star that you can't keep your eyes off of. Jeez, hungry much?" Akira only grumbled at her, head hanging in shame as he couldn't counteract with what the younger woman had said.  He could only scratch at his head and grumble again, grabbing hold of his backpack and starting to head out, after she kept giggling, he looked over his shoulder muttering loudly, "I'm leaving!" With that, he slammed the door, albeit a quiet slam, and made his way down the hall, gold eyes catching a quick glance at Asuka'-sans shut door, but then he focused them forward. Heading to his lab, where he could fully immerse himself. 

************************************************************************

Ryo wanted to drop onto his floor the instant he stepped into his apartment, his face was aflame as he thought about the day, the small glances here and there, the fact that he allowed himself to be oogled. He had originally gone over to help Miki with an explanation as she was stuck on an archaic word in the notes she had transcribed earlier. Leaning over the table he hadn't been bent yet, though as he looked further, he began to slide down and stayed while explaining to her slowly. It did pop up in the back of his head, a small voice stating what the alpha would think upon seeing his posture when he returned, though it was snuffed out when he heard the other enter. To make matters worse, he had to hold back a shiver when his eyes caught the pink tongue swiping across a reddened lip. Of course, that had to be the most obvious thing to be a turn on for him and with his body feeling already active, it was much worse when he had to drive home with an actual hard-on. Yes, he, Ryo Asuka had an erection from watching an alpha lick his own lips. 

Glancing between the floor and his couch, he opted to drop dramatically onto the couch; a huge sigh leaving his body as he grumbled into the couch. He heard a buzz though as his phone was still on silent, pulling it up to glance at the caller and seeing it was none other than Jenny, his guardian. He spoke muffled, "Ryo speaking."

Jenny, spoke quietly, she'd usually check up on him monthly, sometimes stopping by making sure he was feeding himself or checking to make sure he was stocked on basic needs as Ryo hated going to stores when he could simply order them online, including groceries. The phone call got quiet after he listed off his activities, "Ryo, you seem a bit off. Are you feeling well?"  The blond slid his eyes to the ceiling, he didn't exactly know how to answer that question, "Ah... well, there seems to be a reaction I'm having to a... new organic organism in my environment so I'm just trying to get use to it."

He almost had to hold back a snort when Jenny spoke up, "You acquired a pet?"

He immediately thought of Akira's face, so excited and pleased looking when he gave him a compliment on his work. Turning over to lay on his back Ryo spoke again, though it seemed more to himself, "Not exactly, I personally wouldn't mind it, maybe?" He caught himself, sitting up immediately and his eyes blown wide, hand coming to clamp over his mouth that had opened in shock. "What was that Ryo?" Jenny's voice filtered to him from where he left the phone against the white cushions. He cleared his throat, "Ah nothing. No worries I haven't the time. As I stated the project is taking up a lot of my time..." He choose to not add a certain alpha on his mind, working as an intern to his company and making him feel weird. His guardian hummed and then told him to have a good rest of his night. He nimbly replied wishing the same to her.

"A shower will wash away the want." He spoke quickly, nearly running to his bathroom to shower and possibly soak the worries he had forming in his mind away. And maybe get rid of the boner he was currently sporting. 


End file.
